Days
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: When Marcus is thrusted into the plot of the Organization, he must try his best to survive the brutal training and maybe find a way out. Or would it be for the best if he stayed...? Full Summary Inside. T for mild mature language.


_Full Summary_ – When Marcus Altec's student-teacher turns out to be part of a cultish organization intent on creating something known as Kingdom Hearts, he is kidnapped and taken from his world for this plan. He is told that he has the power to capture Hearts and destroy worlds, but will he be able to free himself from the clutches of The Organization before it's too late, or will he be swept in by their web of lies?

_Author Note_ – Well, it's been quite some time since I've written anything worthy of posting up here, and I can't really say what I've posted so far is worthy of being up here…. But bypassing that, I really hope that you enjoy this story. I'm planning on dividing this story up into six to eight parts, but I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, whether it's going to delve into Terra, Ventus, and Aqua's stories, or forget them entirely.

This starts after Ansem's defeat in _Kingdom Hearts, _but _during_ the events of _Chain of Memories _and _358/2 Days. _Even so, you do not have to have played anything except _Kingdom Hearts _to get a full understanding of what exactly is happening. It would also help if you have read or watched the books or movies noted in this story, although it is not completely necessary to do so. I will try my best to explain everything as if it were completely new.

Also: even though there are going to be childish themes (such as _Pokemon _in some point of the story) this is _not _a child's story. There will be mature language at some point. These childish themes will also be updated to some extent to make it more realistic and/or adult-like. Along with this, I would like to note that Organization XIII will be signified as just The Organization due to later reasons. If you want to see the covers of the first Part, you can click on my profile and it will be up there at some point.

With that, I hope you enjoy the story!

_Disclaimer_ – I do not own _Kingdom Hearts _or _Harry Potter _or any other product, movie, book, and/or movie mentioned in this chapter or any of the following.

_Day -_

Axel, Xion, and I sat silently staring at the sunset. I sighed and looked over at my friends, wondering suddenly what they were thinking. My eyes shifted back to the sunset and then I closed them, trying to not think about what had happened. So many things rushed through my mind, and I tried my best to breathe them out, but it didn't seem to work.

It never seemed to work.

_Part One: The Complete Vessel_

_Day -2687_

Everything started on Thursday, July 10th, 2003. Professor McGonagall seemed to materialize on our doorstep, which she in fact did, but at the time, I didn't know that was possible. One moment I was staring downward at the porch from the roof, the next moment I was looking at an old woman in the eyes. My heart almost stopped when I saw her eyes, which were fierce emeralds. I clambered through my window as fast as I could, almost slipping on a shingle.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled in a cautious tone. "There's someone… at the door!"

I followed my mother to the narrow hallway where the door was and then covered behind a corner. The old woman stood there stiffly, and then seemed to pull and envelope from her elegant green robes. Kind of strange for July, but to each their own, I supposed.

"Please read this," she said quietly.

I could see a frown on my mother's face, even from behind her, but she broke the seal on the letter anyway. She read through it, and then it seemed like forever. She looked up and smiled at the woman.

"This must be some joke," she said, and I could tell that she was saying it not to call out the woman, but to convince herself that it _was _a joke. In her haste to hand the letter back to the woman, she dropped it.

Before she could bend down to pick it up, the woman had whipped out a wooden stick about a foot long and made a quick motion. In an instant, I was in full view, both my mother and I gaping openly as the letter levitated into o the woman's hand.

"I assure you, Mrs. Altec," she said in a hushed voice. "This is no joke."

With that little show, she invited the woman in and we sat around the kitchen table, the letter in the middle. Another paper was in the middle, a brochure of some sort. "I am sorry, I should introduce myself," said the woman. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your son, here, happens to demonstrate some… magical talents as my own.

"On the 31st of July, I will return and hopefully you will have an answer to whether or not Marcus will be joining us at the school. You can easily convert American money into Wizarding money, and if you do not have enough to cover the costs, we will happily pay for the expenses of books and whatnot."

_Day -2666_

I stared at the porch all day July 31st, waiting for the witch to magically appear again. It felt like an eternity as I waited for her. And then within a blink of an eye, she appeared. This time she wore swooping violet robes that swished against the ground as she walked to the door. I slipped through the window and sprinted the length of the house. I called for my parents and once again, we were sitting around the kitchen table.

Together, the three adults had concluded the price of everything and had finished converting the money. Professor McGonagall handed my parents another form that had rules and regulations. Truthfully, it all seemed a little crazy, and I couldn't envelope the fact that all of that was real. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I declined McGonagall's offer. Sometimes I just don't care.

_Day -2634_

I flashed a smile at my parents as I leaned against the wall of an airport. I clutched onto my cart as I fell backward into the wall, feeling a cool chill rush through me. My heart skipped a beat as I fell, but I quickly caught myself, and noticed that I had already landed on the other side of the wall. I heard my father say something like, "Call if something goes wrong!"

The air smelt gassy, and the first thing I saw was seven planes, all no bigger than a small jet. The second thing I saw was what reminded me of a giant. My stomach flopped as I heard that he was calling for people like me – first years. His beard was unruly, and his hair was just a mane that surrounded his head. He wore a brown moleskin coat that fell to his knees. He was at least six feet tall, probably taller, and I estimated he must weigh well over three hundred pounds.

"Firs' years!" he yelled in a booming, deep voice. I saw some strange things in Diagon Alley while I was with McGonagall getting my stuff, but I hadn't seen anyone like him.

_Day -2649_

I stared at the piece of ten-and-a-half inch stick that I had in my hand with a curious expression. My eyes shifted to McGonagall, who was only smiling softly, but had a concerned look in her eyes. Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the shop and wand-maker, grinned brightly. "Wand of elder, never prosper," Mr. Ollivander muttered quietly, and then huffed. "Let's just see about that."

"Ollivander," McGonagall said quietly, but not in the same tone as when she had spoken at my house weeks earlier. This was more of a careful tone, as if she had to choose the right words. "Are you… _sure _that this wand is… good for him?"

"Nonsense, Minerva," he said quickly. "That wand will be fine."

"But think about how you made it," she said abruptly, more argumentative. "Think about _what _you based it off of."

"He will be fine with that wand. I promise you."

I stared at my wand wonderingly. God, it was beautiful. It had spheres every inch or so, getting smaller and smaller as it got to the tip of the wand. According to Mr. Ollivander, it was made of elder wood and Thestral hair, apparently a mythical creature that wasn't so mythical.

Without a second thought, I placed down a few Galleons on the table in front of me and Mr. Ollivander motioned for the wand. I handed it to him reluctantly, and he placed it in a thin, long box, handing it back to me. He gave me one grin and went to the back of the store where I couldn't see. It was so strange to think that all I had to do to get to this secret place in London known as Diagon Alley was fly a plane here and go through some pub.

_Day -2634_

I sat in a little compartment that could hold four people. Diagonal to me was a boy that would soon become my best friend, although I could have never known it at the time. He had his light brown hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, and vibrant green eyes seemed to burst out of his freckled-covered face.

He was a muggle-born, too. Within twenty minutes, we were marveling at how strange and amazing it was that we were going to Hogwarts. It was so strange to be told that magic wasn't real, and then finding out that we were in fact magical.

His name was Lou.

I kind of miss him.

_Day -2547_

I stared out of the window of Ravenclaw tower. I dropped a dictionary out of the window and quickly said, "_Wingardium Leviosa," _abruptly swishing my wand through the air. The dictionary hastily stopped in its tracks and I willed it to move upward into my open hand. It was a creative way to practice my spells that I had come up with.

I had just returned from Christmas vacation. I was excelling in all of my classes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my specialty, and I knew nearly every defensive and offensive spell that was in the library, although I had never performed a majority of them. Even so, I always that it was nice to know everything that you could, and it would be a nice introduction for future classes.

"Hey, Marc," Lou said, walking into the room. "Time for lunch."

I nodded and used my wand to slam the window shut.

_Day -2362_

Another year.

Summer was… enjoyable, but kind of boring without magic. Lou had gone with a new hairstyle. He had his hair fall loose around his head. I felt neutral on the whole hair-situation.

_Day -2001_

A new teacher comes around ever now and then. He asked to see my wand at the end of class and seemed very curious about it. He had studied it for about five minutes, looking around every once in a while as if something was going to attack him. His bright red hair was raised into the air in spikes and his pitch-black robes were tight-fit, something that was quite strange, even at Hogwarts.

He seemed to be doing some kind of student-teaching for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that was unheard of. He told us to call him Lea – pronounced _Lee –_ and instead of Professor Featherworth teaching us one day, he taught us how to defend against Inferi using fire magic even though that was much higher level magic. Even so, none of us took the chance of practicing the advanced fire magic, because deep down, we all knew that it was unnatural, even though we could have never known that. Professor Featherworth always had a disapproving look on her face when he was near.

That was my first look at his fighting style.

_Day -1058_

Lea is back.

Lou is in the hospital wing with the flu and an infection from where he decided to pierce under his lip. Not the brightest idea, but Madam Pomfrey could fix him back to normal in no time. I had a feeling, though, that he would try piercing his under-lip again at some point.

_Day -5_

Lea hasn't been back for five years. It's my last year here. I've learned as much as possible. I can produce a corporeal Patronus with nearly no effort at all, something that not many adult Wizards can do. I can create the _Felix Felicis _potion without flaw, and now I can somewhat relax except for all my NEWT classes. All was going according to plan.

See, that's what I thought.

Then Lea came back.

_Day -246_

"They say that a headmaster died here," said Agnes quietly.

I nodded, having heard the rumors myself. What were we doing at the Astronomy Tower? Well, staring at the sunset. I suddenly wished that we could have done that every day for the rest of our lives. I unconsciously put my hand on hers, and I felt my cheeks go warm, but neither of us pulled away. This just seemed too perfect for one of us to mess it up.

I heard a small _pop_ and we were immediately consumed by darkness. "It's okay," I told Anges quietly. "My _Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder _went off."

"Oh," she said meekly.

And then I clutched her hand in mine. My heart clenched and I could feel it reverberate through my whole body. I reached out my head and our lips connected in the darkness.

_Day -1_

To think that all I had to worry about that day was the signs of a Lethifold being near and how to defend against said beast.

_Day 0_

It started here.

I was finishing up homework by the window when I saw the fire. It seemed to be burning right by… right _on _Hagrid's hut. My mind flashed into action and I jumped out of the window, winging a perfect _Arresto Momentum _spell as I fell to the ground to slow my fall. I broke off at a run toward Hagrid's hut, my wand clutched in my hand. The fire grew rapidly with each step I took towards it. Why hadn't anyone else seen this fire start?

I reached Hagrid's hut and immediately rambled off a variety of water spells that drenched the fire, but still it blazed. Perhaps it was magical? "_Finite Incantatem!" _I exclaimed, but still the flames roared, getting even larger. The heat was immense. God, where was everyone? I was only sixteen, wouldn't be seventeen for a few more months, shouldn't someone help?

"Nothing will stop the fire."

I spun on my heel, recognizing the voice. In front of me was Lea. He held two circular weapons that he held by a cross-shaped handle in the center. Jutting out at each point of the cross were spikes, and there were four spikes between the four main spikes. The thing was silver, except for a few bright red highlights. I had never seen anything like it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smirked released the two weapons, and they levitated in the air. He pulled his hood over his head, and all I could see of him were his emerald eyes and two tattoos under his eyes that I had never noticed before. They looked like upside-down teardrops right below his eyes.

"This world is going to be ruined by the Darkness soon," he said solemnly. "I am trying to stop it, but in order to do so, you must leave."

I stared at him blankly, and then I saw one of his weapons comes flying toward me and I leapt out of the way. He then sent the second weapon hurling at me, and with reactions to match the great Dumbledore, I summoned a rope. It caught around the weapon and I slammed it in the ground with all of my force.

"My name is Axel," he told me quietly. "I think it would be for the best if the Dusks took you to the Superior instead of me. I may… slip up. He doesn't want you dead."

Suddenly, I felt extremely dizzy. My vision blurred, and the flames seemed to get smaller, but nothing seemed to be burned, like it had all been my imagination. I suddenly rued my coming out here. I should have gotten the Headmaster or someone. God, I was stupid.

_Don't be afraid, _a voice told me. I identified it as female, but I couldn't recognize her any further. Her voice echoed through my head, seeming to come from everywhere. _You have the mightiest weapon of them all, although you do not know it yet. Let go of your weapon now. It will return to you when you need it again, all you have to do is wish for it to appear in your hand. You have power, more power than many people, more power than anyone realizes. Just don't be afraid._

Slimy hands gripped me, pulling me somewhere. Everything got intensely cold. And then I slipped off into sleep. How I longed to sleep for eternity.


End file.
